Permanent Marker
by Parakage
Summary: Suffice to say Naru wasn't happy with this new turn of events. Mai's dreams manifesting into reality, Urado seems to be a formidable demon, and Naru is covered in marker ink. Where's a good cup of tea when you need it?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Mai was setting up some equipment. It was a rather boring task seeing as the ever silent Lin was in the room with her. If Mai was being honest Lin was probably one of the most reliable people she had met since joining SPR.

Although this case had her a bit nervous as she just had this nagging feeling that they were up against something stronger than just a ghost. Within this maze of a mansion was something truly evil in the center. Or so that was what her gut was telling her.

Boredly and in an attempt too be nosey she looked over Lin's shoulder in curiosity. Completely oblivious to not his shoulders tensing up. Lin could smell her strawberry kiwi shampoo and he glanced at her momentarily.

Her eyes fixated on the screens allowed him to avoid showing how awkward he felt. Mai was a nice girl and Lin knew she was probably just restless from her monotonous task. Too which was better than her getting targeted by the ghosts. She was like a homing beacon for danger in every case.

"So what are you up to?" Mai asked while staring at the article on-screen and reading some of it.

"Researching the disappearances," Lin said in reply while trying not to look at the girl so he could try to focus on his task at hand.

The task of which was admittedly boring. The screen was starting to give him a headache.

Naru should be back soon to let Lin's eyes rest somewhat. But still, anyone else who knew how to use a search engine could be doing this. Yet his charge simply insisted that Lin be the one to do it...

"You've been doing that for hours take a break," Mai said and Lin paused now looking at her.

To which Mai stared back at him with her head tilted in question. It was a tempting offer Lin mentally admitted.

"I'm fine, but thank you," Lin said and so she, in turn, pouted before sliding his laptop away and staring the man down.

"Let me do this, I'm done with setting the stuff up anyway. You need to take better care of your eyes." Mai continued while taking the chair beside Lin. "And if Naru says anything about it I will find him while he's sleeping and draw on his face with a permanent marker."

And with that Mai officially had Lin unable to say no. Lin couldn't help the small smile from forming on his lips. The thought of Naru getting a face full of markers was definitely amusing.

"A short break then," Lin said relenting as his eyes felt much better the longer he didn't have to see the screen.

"There is some headache medicine in my bag if you want it. And you can lay down in the meantime and let your eyes rest." Mai said with a smile on her face and Lin couldn't help but smile back.

Her smile was contagious he mused as he indeed went to lay down on the couch. Covering his face with his arm and listened to the lull of Mai typing on the computer. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he was no longer able to keep his eyes open.

Lin had fallen asleep before long and for a good few hours before the sound of Ayako and Monk bickering awoke him. Mai quickly shushed them waking them both with a file. Lin's eyes opened slowly and found that he was covered with a blanket.

Idly he saw Mai was moving between the kettle and the computer. Lin noted that his charge was eyeing him and glancing at Mai warily not that anyone else would notice the slight flicker of annoyance in his face. Seeing as the boy's face was always hard to read.

Lin sat up and was about to go back to his usual place when Mai turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a slight giggle. Half-heartedly Lin wondered if she'd used those markers on him. Glancing at the wall mirror Lin just saw a strand of hair that was sticking up on end.

Lin ran a hand through his hair satisfied when it settled back to its usual place. Mai went to make tea and coffee since Lin tended to drink coffee more. He could feel Naru boring holes into his back and mentally rolled his eyes.

"Naru you leave him alone." Mai whacked him in the arm glaring at Naru who stared back at her blankly. "Seriously do you want him to go blind or something?"

"Lin is an adult and-"

"And what? His eyes are immune to going bad?" Mai snapped. "You're supposed to be some mature guy running a business yet you seem to not understand human limits."

Lin was content when Naru relented and went back to sipping his tea and reading the file. Though Lin could tell his charge was bristling.

It wasn't until later that he stopped working to listen to the conversation between Mai and Monk. She looked sad as she smiled seaming to be looking at some distant memory no one else could see.

"My dad died when I was younger. And my mom died when I was just enrolled in middle school. But then one of my teachers took me in..." She said pausing gritting her teeth at the memory. "At first it was nice, but things changed. So now I live on my own." Mai went on with a bright smile as she absently played with the key in her hand.

Lin glanced to see his charge staring at her. Lin could guess his line of thinking. Despite always calling her an idiot he respected Mai's strength. It was easy to curl up behind a giant wall and always be angry, and to block off your heart. But, Mai just kept on smiling no matter how much the world threw at her.

Though Lin was curious about something as he typed in Mai's name to see a public case file. The way she talked about her teacher seemed off and he wanted to know why. His mind went to the worst places and despite the laughter around him, with his eyes narrowed he scanned the page before him.

Name: Takamaru Nato

Age: 34

Height: 6'2

Status: Dead

Takamaru Nato was convicted of the crime of abusing a minor. Evidence suggests he was-

Lin didn't show it outwardly, but his blood boiled as he continued to read the rest. He saved it to read again at another time before he returned to watching the monitors. No activity at the moment and everyone besides Mai was gone. Mai had been left in base with him.

She made him more coffee and he thanked her as the girl took a seat beside him. Her honey brown eyes watching the screens as they sat in a long comfortable silence. Absently he took a piece of chocolate from the bowl of snacks she'd sat between them.

Mai giggled while eating a piece of candy while Monk and Ayako appeared on the screen. Bickering as usual before Monk stole a kiss. Mai blushed and both Lin and she watched the screen with more interest when Ayako kissed him back.

"Oh my gosh yes!" Mai squealed excitedly. "Finally!"

Lin's lips twitched up his thought about the same.

It was about time those two kissed. Honestly, those two had so much sexual tension he'd often wondered if he should shield the eyes of the younger members.

Mai went back to looking at the other screens as a sign of privacy. It was about an hour later when Lin felt some weight on his shoulder. That stirred him out of his focus.

Looking down he saw a mess of short brown hair and smiled. Their chairs were closer now that he realized. He listened to her soft even breathing as Lin continued taking notes while watching the screens. Vaguely he wondered if it was a normal sleep or if it was the astral plain. The amount of time she had astral dreams he was worried that she would run out of energy.

The sent of strawberry kiwi was a bit intoxicating though and Lin mentally shook himself. Mai was cute and all but he would not have thoughts like that about her. For crying out loud she was a teenager!

Idly his thoughts turned Naru, Yasu, and then John bemused on how this girl on his shoulder had no idea how they felt. Not that the boys were overly obvious about it, he mused. Except for John, but the young priest was usually easy to fluster. Though Lin smirked a bit since John was always a little more flustered around Mai.

However unfortunately for Yasu and John, Mai had her sights on Naru. Naru honestly Lin would never understand women who went for that type of guy. Though despite all this he found himself gently brushing away her bangs and kissing her forehead.

"You have all the guys wrapped around your little finger." He said in a whisper smiling as she simply nestled into his side a bit more.

Idly he wished he could stay like this for a while more. That he could just enjoy this moment. But despite that, he didn't wanna confuse his feelings. He felt nothing short of fatherly towards her and he would keep it that way or so help him.

**Mai groaned feeling so drained and her eyes so heavy. Slowly she managed to open her eyes and she looked around the dark abyss of the astral plain. Small floating lights dotted around as far as her eyes could see.**

** Patiently Mai stood there waiting for dream Naru. Mai had the feeling he wasn't actually Naru after having been around both for awhile. So she had some questions for him and she wasn't going to let him evade them. Mai focused on grounded herself too the spot she was it and was prepared for him to try and skip around her questions.**

** Though soon enough he came into her line of view smiling as usual and rather than get flustered Mai crossed her arms. Determination engulfing her too which made him falter as he stopped a few feet in front of her. Seeing the look on her face he supposed she wasn't going to allow her to guide her to the next dream until she was satisfied.**

** "I will not look at another vision until you answer my questions," she said matter of factly making his smile turn into a nervous grin. "Who are you? Because you look just like Naru and yet you two-seam to be so different."**

** "I suppose I should introduce myself properly then. My name is Gene." Gene said with a sigh and a lopsided smile.**

** In truth, Gene hadn't meant to hide it for so long. But their earlier encounters hadn't really lasted long and too be honest he didn't mind having her cling to him thinking he was her crush. Though Gene supposed that she was getting stronger seeing as the surrounding area was much more stable.**

** "Gene?" Mai said a frown on her face. "Why do you look like Naru?"**

** "Noll? Well, he is my younger twin." Gene said cheerfully and Mai stared at him in surprise. "Though I'd say I'm the more handsome twin."**

** "What are you doing in my brain- err fucking mindscape of the astral plain?" Gene laughed at her confusion.**

** To be honest he hadn't a clue as to why she was the one he ended up finding instead of Noll. But Gene wasn't going to complain about being in a cute girl's dreams.**

** Mai was pouting now although a small smile tugged at her lips at seeing Naru's twin laugh. And for some reason, she really wanted to hear what Naru's laugh sounded like. Gene was so handsome when he was smiling and laughing and it tugged at her heart thinking of why Naru was so sad all the time. Was it because of his twin?**

** "I actually don't know. See I was trying to contact my brother and then you came into the picture. I tried to contact you to tell Noll something, but I never got around to asking it." Gene said with a shrug making her frown at him.**

** "Isn't that important though?" Mai said thoughtfully tapping her chin. "You died?" She now understood better as to how and why he could be here.**

** "Bingo," Gene said seeming to be unfazed by all of this and having accepted his reality.**

** "Why didn't you correct me when I kept calling you Naru?" Mai questioned causing Gene to smirk while crossing his arms in amusement.**

** "Because it was adorable~" Gene cooed remembering it making her flush embarrassed.**

** Gene explained what happened and who Noll actually was. And Mai told Gene about how his brother, Lin, and Madoka were doing. Gene seemed to appreciate this as they conceived a plan to find Gene's body.**

** But they agreed that Mai shouldn't let Naru know just yet. Gene reasoning that Naru would feel more closure at finding the location himself. And now that Mai had learned how to better anchor herself Gene was going to be able to help her better now.**

** "You know I wonder if I can control this place?" Mai said thoughtfully.**

** "You have to concentrate on someone or something," Gene said in answer.**

** Mai closed her eyes and focused on Naru. Until she heard a loud clap from beside her. Opening her eyes she found herself in a dark room at the bedside of the stoic Naru. Blinking Mai looked down at her transparent hands.**

** "You did it," Gene said from beside her his ghostly form was barely visible as he stood beside her.**

** "I did," Mai said in awe as she poked the sleeping form of her boss curiously.**

** Surprisingly his skin dented at her touche. She flicked a strand of his hair to test and it moved. So she could affect him unlike in her visions.**

** "Ooh, Mai I have the best idea!" Gene said with a devilish gleam in his eye. "Go get your markers." **

** Mai returned his devilish grin and went to go grab the markers from her room. Floating through walls and picking up the box before returning.**

** Eagerly the two set to work on Naru's face. Giggling at their finished masterpiece. Although eventually they still had to get back on track the vision awaiting Mai. Gene never fully knew what Mai would be seeing, but if he had there was no way he'd have to lead her to the horror she would soon have to endure.**

** Mai felt two sets of strong arms carrying her by her arms. Looking up at them both too see the in surgeon uniforms the feeling of uneasiness began to overwhelm her senses. She _had_ to get away and so she fought struggling against their grips. But it was to no avail as they lead her through a room with a fireplace, and down a hedge maze.**

** Into an old lone house and up the stairs. The smell of iron strongly invading her sense of smell. Mai's voice was unable to leave her as she silently screamed begging to be let go.**

** A large iron door swung open and her eyes fell upon the small room with a metal table with straps on it that were surrounded by buckets. Blood was everywhere, on the floor, coating the buckets, the walls and filling the tub in the corner.**

** Mai was strapped to the table the cold steel underneath her was like ice. And the straps were on way too tight. Mai's eyes widened as one of the men picked up a scalpel and ran it across her wrist the feeling of her flesh being sliced open made the tears filling her eyes start to fall.**

** Mai tried to scream begging for them to stop. But the man only cut the other wrist as if he'd done this a million times before. The blood pooled down and into the buckets and finally, he sliced open her throat that feeling of her blood pooling out and the pain of her open wounds only piled on to her fear.**

** Mai wanted this to end as she felt her life draining from her body. And tiredly her eyes shut as the cold embrace of slumber took hold. But not for long as again her eyes opened and she was on the table all over again.**

** No, no, no she tried to scream. "Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!" Mai begged.**

** But it didn't stop as again it repeated. She lost count of the number of times they'd sliced open her throat. But the one thing that scared her the most was the husk of something inhuman stood inside the blood bath.**

** His large yellow eyes were wide, standing at what she guessed was 7 feet tall. Its arms and legs long and boney. Its skin was like wrinkled leather and ghostly pale. Its teeth yellow and sharp like some wild animals. Had this thing used to be human?**

** "I don't want to die," he said every single time. His voice raspy and with hunger.**

"Mai wake up!" Ayako said loudly as she frantically tried to awaken the sleeping girl.

Mai's wrists had shallow cuts that Masako was trying to stop the bleeding from. And her neck was beginning to gain one as well. Blood was all over them and the bed as Mai still engulfed in her dream cried.

"Mai its a dream," Masako said trying to get her to subconsciously realize this.

Masako had never seen anything like this. They were both mediums, right? But Masako wasn't ever going to wish this for herself. Communicating with spirits was more than enough for her.

Finally, Ayako slapped her and her eyes snapped open in a panic. Ayako held her close as a small relief filled her. Mai sobbing into her chest.

"What happened!?" Monk yelled barging into the room with his beads at the ready shortly followed by John.

"Mai you're okay sweetie," Ayako said in a whisper as Masako soothingly rubbed the girls back.

John and Monk's eyes widened at the three girls covered in blood. Masako turned to look at them.

"Mai had another one of her dreams, she woke us up screaming," Masako said staring at Mai's wrist. "We had to stop the bleeding on her wrists.

"Did she cut herself?" Monk asked and Mosako shook her head.

"No, I'm positive that this is the result of her dream manifesting. There isn't anything sharp on the bed, around or under it." Masako said as Monk came to kneel beside the bed to overlook Mai.

John felt sick at the sight of Mai covered in her very own blood. Why was she the one who always ended up in trouble? And how was anyone supposed to protect her in dreams like this? What if she had been alone what would have happened? John didn't wanna think about it.

In the corner of his eye, John saw Lin and Naru enter the room. But his focus stayed on Naru's face that was covered in marker.

Everyone turned to look at this odd turn of events. Though Mai was the one to burst into a small giggle surprisingly. As his face was covered in different colored marker ink making him look as if he had makeup on.

Well, at least one good thing had come out of her dream Mai supposed. It seamed their little experiment had worked. But Mai's wrists hurt, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

"Mai," Naru said offering her a cup of tea.

Mai reached to take it though she then noticed her hands. Staring in surprise at her wrists and then clutching at her throat feeling a scratch that had started to form there.

Ayako started to clean the wounds. But there was a lingering question in the back of all their minds. '_What caused this?'_ Lin remembered Gene had lucid dreams but he'd never been injured from them like this.

Mai drank the tea as the humor of seeing Naru in this state was a bit overshadowed by the lingering memory of the nightmare before. Though Ayako kindly handed him a mirror to see why nobody could keep a straight face while looking at him.

Naru's face went from stoic to visibly rattled. How and when had this happened? They all decided it would be a good idea to let the girls clean up and for Mai to have a moment to breathe before she was to explain the situation.

But for now, Naru just wanted to wash off this hideous marker and forget seeing his assistant in the state she was it.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I was sick and kept getting headaches while trying to edit any chapters.**_

Chapter One

It took a while for Mai, Ayako, and Masako to clean up the mess. The bedsheets, pillow, and blanket had all been stained along with their clothes. Ayako had cleaned Mai's wounds and bandaged her up with clean white bandages.

Ayako was trying to keep herself calm but the events from earlier had shaken her up. She knew that Mai was unable to control when the dreams would take hold of the girl. As evidenced by the fact that Lin had to carry her all the way into their room after she'd fallen asleep beside him.

Ayako didn't wanna think about if Mai had another one of these dreams with no one around to help her wake up. The crimson-haired woman stared blankly at Mai's wrists. Her neck wouldn't scare but Ayako was sure that the cuts on her wrist might. The older woman wanted to ask about the dream now too understand but that could be saved for later.

"Alright, let's get back to base," Ayako said while putting away the rest of her medical supplies.

It was lucky that the blood only looked worse than it actually was. Masako now in a new blue kimono with black butterfly prints on it covered her mouth with her sleeve. To hide the frown on her pale lips.

Shaken just as Ayako and the others had been. As they made their way towards the room they'd claimed a base. Masako's mind wondered.

A part of Masako felt jealous that Naru was always so kind to Mai, but the other part of her felt sick. Seeing as this wasn't something she should be jealous of. Masako just hoped Mai wouldn't have scars later. Afterall while the doll-like girl wasn't exactly fond of Mai it wasn't like she wanted the brunette to get hurt.

The silence between the three was defining. That was until they entered the room with the rest of SPR drinking tea or coffee as well as talking to one another.

Monk stood up quickly and took Mai into a big bear hug. Causing the girl to squirm in surprise at being bombarded with affection. Though Ayako quickly hit him in the back of the head with her purse to make him stop.

"Ow," Monk grumbled rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

"Mai, are you feeling better?" asked John after approaching her.

Mai looked around to see everyone staring at her like some wild animal who might go off any minute. If she was gonna be honest there was still a lingering feeling of something slicing her skin that kept her on edge.

"A little," Mai said smiling and trying to reassure them she was better than she actually felt.

What was she supposed to say? That she was completely fine or that no she'd very much did not feel better? Honestly, it wasn't like they could do much, either way, other than worry.

"Care to explain what happened?" Naru questioned which brought her attention to his face.

Mai bit her lip trying to stop the smile and the bubbling laughter from escaping. It seemed Naru hadn't been able to take off the marker ink in the slightest. Mai turned to double over trying to stifle her laughter.

Though Monk and Ayako soon joined her. John and Masako quickly adverted their gaze eyes from Naru's face and covering their mouths to hide the clear amusement.

The stoic boy's usual death glare having no effect with that stuff on his face. It was humiliating but he was just glad no open had snapped a photo. That was until Ayako whipped out her phone to take that photo.

Naru's eye twitched in annoyance back turned to Lin which allowed the man to get away with his own smirk. Lin felt the phone in his pocket buzz. He took out his phone to see Ayako had sent him a copy of the picture. A tiny '_pfft_' escaped his lips and his shoulders shook trying to keep himself from laughing.

_ If only Gene had been here to see this_. Lin thought which sobered him up in time for Naru to miss his guardian's clear betrayal.

It took them all a good thirty minutes or so to calm down. Though snickers still escaped them from time to time. Perhaps it was a good thing that his face had been vandalized he mused. It could provide a sense of relief while in this tense environment.

Cutting the tension had always been Gene's job. Naru was the one who handled business and Gene made sure business didn't handle them. Gene would have also known what to say or do for Mai's dreams.

Mai sat down on the couch and Naru pulled out his pen waiting to take notes. Hopefully, her nightmare could prove useful. That would really be the only good thing about it.

And so Mai retold her experience in the vision while leaving out the part about Gene. Though as she described being on the table she couldn't reframe from rubbing her neck.

"They killed so many people," Mai said her expression showing her lost in thought. "I don't think he's just a ghost anymore."

Naru exchanged eye contact with Lin. They were dealing with entities who had the power to faze living people through walls. It was like nothing they'd ever encountered before. Perhaps it would be best to pack up and leave sooner rather than later.

He'd only come to investigate the false Oliver Davis and not to fight a demon. It wasn't worth his co-worker's lives to be here any longer than needed. He stared to the side absent-mindedly playing with the pen in his hand.

Mai's intuition had always been spot on. And that had Naru on edge. The last thing any of them needed was to go missing in this mansion of horrors.

"We'll be packing up tomorrow," Naru said interrupting the friendly conversation between Monk and Mai. "No one here is equipped to take down a demon."

"What about the souls who are trapped here?" Mai said defensively. "So long at they are trapped here, he'll just keep getting stronger until eventually, he breaks free." She didn't know why she said that last part but it was just her gut telling her if they left now no one would be able to stop it later.

"We are no match for being who can faze living people through walls Mai," Naru said his tone rather cold he knew.

But he couldn't let her get herself killed for the dead. Though if these monsters got out every man, woman, and child under the age of 30 in the surrounding towns would be prey for him. That wasn't exactly a good option either.

The room was somber for a long moment. Not even the marks on Naru's face could crack the tense air around them.

"I could call one of my friends from the temple I used to be apart of," Monk said after a long moment. "If Urado is really this powerful I'm sure he'd be able to send someone capable to handle it."

"The quickest way would be to burn the remains of the people trapped here," John said thoughtfully as he poured tea into cups. "Spirits who've been murdered tend to dwell close to their body as they're unable to move on while it's unburied or cremated."

"It would be better to leave for now at least and come back with a better plan of action," Masako said lowing her sleeve from her face. "I feel the same way as you Mai, but our safety should come first."

Mai nodded in understanding as John set a cup of green tea on the table in front of her and hugging the try under his arm. John's blue eyes stayed on her for a bit longer than necessary. Till he sat beside her on the couch.

A part of him admired how she was thinking of others after such a traumatic ordeal. John might be kind but he suspected that if he'd gone through something like that he'd at least need time to recover mentally.

The bandage on her neck made him wonder if there was even a way to stop these psychic dreams of hers. A way to wake her immediately if something went wrong again. Something other than slapping her.

Mai's cheeks were still a bit red. Ayako must have had to slap her hard to snap her out of it. Though his mind wondered its way back to Urado. Japan had always been a hotspot of spiritual activity.

Meanwhile, John was lost in his thoughts Naru was discussing with Lin about summoning the spirit of Naoko Suzaki. The unfortunate girl who went missing a few days ago.

While John's attention was on them the feeling of a weight being pressed against him made the young priest freeze. Turning his head down too see Mai drooping her head but trying not to fall asleep. John didn't blame her he wouldn't wanna sleep after a dream-like hers either.

But he highly doubted those dreams gave her much rest. And on the other hand, it could end up being another loop of death or vison pulling at her consciousness. Whatever the possibility Naru sharply called her name.

"Mai," his voice harsh seaming to be trying to make her snap out of it. "Don't fall asleep."

But her eyes shut and this time stayed shut. John braced her and Ayako tried shaking her awake to no avail. The girl was deep in sleep once more.

"John, keep an eye on her at all times," Naru said relenting though his grip on the pen tightened.

John was sure that the stoic boy was worried and nodded. Placing a pillow in his lap so she could rest her head upon it. Monk brought the blanket and draped it over the girl he saw as a little sister.

The dirty blond man ran his hands down his face trying to release tension built up in it. Idly he wished he'd have continued his training as a monk if for no other reason than so he could help better protect the people around him.

It was becoming increasingly clear that his power was lacking. Through the summoning of Naoko, they, however, did manage to get the direction of which Urado was hiding. Though it was through a wall.

Surprisingly when they used sledgehammers on the wall Mai did not even flinch. Which made Naru uneasy. If nothing else she needed to get out of the mansion soon or he feared she'd be drained of too much spiritual power.

Spiritual power is needed to keep the soul anchored to the body. Everyone possessed some level of it. Spiritual power stays intact unless you somehow use it to an excessive degree.

If someone had an excessive amount of spiritual power it could go out of control when used and kill the physical body. Likewise, if you astral project and stay out of your body for extended amounts of time studies have shown that souls could start losing their bodies. Eventually being unable to find it again if the body is moved too far away from the place it once was.

Naru's gaze stayed on Mai and subsequently John. John who wasn't really paying attention to them at the moment while seeming to be lost in his thoughts. Chest clutching in a fit of jealousy.

Though Naru knew it was ridiculous. Afterall John was a priest sworn to celibacy. Naru was brought out of his thoughts when Monk handed him the hammer switching shifts before going to grab a water and sit down on a chair.

And as Naru swung at the wall. He couldn't help but have a lingering uneasiness about the entire situation. The sooner they found the bodies the sooner they could all rest easier.

** Gene paced back and forth his mind filled with all kinds of questions. Why hadn't he been able to pull her out of the loop as he could in other dreams when it got too dangerous? **

** In reality, Gene had no idea what he was doing as her guide. He felt helpless and hated it. But his movement halted when he felt a familiar presence nearby. She was back so soon?**

** A large pit was forming in his stomach as this time she was the one approaching in his direction. A determined look on her face and her hair flowing behind her. And Mai's presence felt more solid than before.**

** He'd noticed that at the beginning it hadn't been as strong. But gradually as she became more intertwined with this strange realm her presence got stronger. Mai looked to be completely aware unlike in other cases where she moved and acted on pure instinct.**

** "Gene," said Mai with a warm smile.**

** "Back so soon," he said a smirk forming on his lips. "Missed me that much did you?"**

** "What can I say, I'm just drawn to you." She said with a dramatic sigh and while fluttering her eyes.**

** "Can't be helped, my looks are just too mesmerizing."**

** Laughter soon burst through the both of them. It was nice being able to joke with someone again. He hadn't realized how much he missed such simple interactions. Heart feeling lighter at this moment.**

** "I wanna try something," she said her expression turning serious again. "Do you think I could find something stronger than Urado?"**

** Gene's face seemed surprised. In theory, it was possible, but this was on the level of risk if not higher than using an ouija board was. She could draw the attention of something much worse.**

** "That something could be even worse," said Gene gesturing with his hand.**

** "What about tracking down one of the ghosts here to experiment," asked Mai stepping forward the slightest hands held to her chest while searching his face carefully.**

** For a brief moment, their eyes locked. Cobalt blues meeting honey brown. Until Gene finally shrugged. It could work out and it wasn't like Gene could actually stop her. If Gene learned anything from Madoka and his mother. It was that when someone is determined there is nothing short of knocking them out that can stop them.**

** "Worth a shot."**

** Mai nodded before closing her eyes and focusing on trying to sense the friendly spirits around them. It took a while before she could feel the souls around her. All of them radiating despair and fear. Except for Gene stood beside her who simply radiated warmth and some nervousness.**

**Mai opened her eyes to see that she was in the SPR base alongside Gene who was as transparent as the walls around them. It was like what happened during the After School Hexer or Yasu's highschool.**

** Looking around she spotted her own body laying on the couch head resting in John's lap. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was watching Lin who was conversing with Naoko. She was desperately pointing towards the bare wall as she was unable to vocally answer the questions.**

** Masako's gaze turned her eyes squinting in Mai's direction. Curiously Mai waved her hand in front of the doll-like girls' face.**

** "Can you see me," asked Mai too which the medium cupped a hand over her ear seems to have trouble hearing and seeing Mai.**

** Gene and Mai exchanged perplexed expressions. But by now Naoko had disappeared from the rest of SPR's eyes. But she was still there floating around Lin in particular.**

** Though next to Lin were a few white balls of light that seemed to move around and follow him. They must be his shiki she assumed as one floated closer toward her. Unable to reframe from poking it the bubble vanished and in its place stood a man.**

** Most of his facial features were indistinguishable other than his glowing red eyes. Wearing a kimono with red koi patterns on it. And the katana on his belt had a silver dragon embedded in its sheath.**

** He stood tall about 6'2 if she had to guess. And he gave her the feeling of safety and warmth. He was strong and that made her wonder about the rest of Lin's shiki.**

** "You can see me," said the shiki man his voice was deep and had a strange echo.**

** "Yes," said Mai. "Do you have a name?"**

** "Kai," said the man that was now known as Kai with a smile on his lips. "Mai, please be careful."**

** "Urado's lackeys are lurking close by," this came from another of the shiki this time the voice was female.**

** "I'll keep that in mind," said Mai turning to glance a Gene for a moment. "When we're not in such a situation I'd like to learn all of your names."**

** "That's kind, but what are you looking at," asked Kai staring through Gene causing the two teens to make eye contact for a split second.**

** "You can't see Gene," asked Mai shocked too which she was returned in equal measure by Kai.**

** Kai seemed to look at the other orbs and then back at Mai. Kaoko floating over seeming to be in some sort of daze with her eyes dull and lifeless.**

** "I guess not," said Mai thoughtfully pursing her lips. "Kaoko, hey Kaoko." Mai waved her hand in front of the spirit snapping her fingers but Kaoko merely lifted her head a moment before going back to staring as nothing.**

**"It's no use spirits with traumatic experiences are nearly impossible to directly converse with." Said Kai stepping to stand near Mai. "They're trapped in their last moments. Until someone in the living world calls upon them."**

** Naoko stayed still a sickly aura surrounding her glowing white spirit. Mai reached out her hand to clasp hold of Naoko's hand taking it in hers and raising the woman's hand up. Mai staring into Naoko's dull onyx eyes determined to reach her somehow.**

** "Naoko, wake up," said Mai firmly. "You're not gonna let him get away are you?"**

** Naoko's head lulled up much to Gene and Kai's surprise. This seemed to be working. The aura around the spirit shifted a bit.**

** "He killed you and left your body like trash and you're okay with that," Mai persisted and this got a rise from the woman who jerked uncomfortably.**

** "He won't be stopped if you stay this way," continued Mai as Naoko began to come out of her trance.**

** "Who's there," asked Naoko.**

** "It's Mai."**

** "It's so painful," said Naoko tears welling in her eyes and sliding down her face.**

** "I know, but only as long as you let him trap you." **

** "He's too strong..." Naoko whispered. "I can't."**

** "You can help me wake everyone," said Mai. "Wake them and he can't draw on their energy."**

** "How," Naoko's eyes were starting to become clear again.**

** "Just like I'm doing now," said Mai smiling into her eyes. "All you need is a little patience and to speak."**

** "My throat was-" Naoko was cut off.**

** "You're talking to me now," said Mai and that was what finally snapped Naoko from her trance.**

** "You can do this."**


End file.
